Fuegoleon Vermillion
Fuegoreon Vermillion 「フエゴレオン・ヴァーミリオン Fuegoreon Vāmirion」 é um nobre da Casa Vermillion e o ex-capitão do esquadrão Reis Leões Carmesins do Reino de Clover dos Cavaleiros Mágicos. Aparência Fuegoreon é um homem alto com olhos roxos e longos cabelos vermelhos. Seu cabelo é bem penteado para trás, deixando sua longa franja penteada para a esquerda em um penteado ondulado. Uma de suas características notáveis são as marcas vermelhas ao redor de seus olhos. Outra é uma marca em forma de diamante de cor semelhante no centro de sua testa. Além disso, ele também usa um par de brincos vermelhos. O traje de Fuegoreon consiste em uma túnica de cor clara, coberta por uma camisa azul escuro com mangas compridas e colarinho alto. A camisa é decorada com tecido dourado com design de listras verticais em suas bordas, coleiras e ao longo das mangas. Para manter a camisa em branco, ele usa uma faixa roxa em volta da cintura. Além disso, ele usa calças de cor clara e botas altas com um design semelhante ao de sua jaqueta. Em cima de sua roupa, ele usa uma túnica vermelha que cobre todo o seu corpo. Como membro do esquadrão Reis Leões Carmesins, Fuegoreon usa o manto de assinatura do esquadrão que só cobre seu torso. Sua túnica de esquadra tem uma cor semelhante à sua túnica pessoal. O manto tem desenhos intrincados de ouro na borda frontal inferior e complementados com um cachecol de cor vermelha semelhante. Além disso, um par de cordas douradas estão saindo entre o lenço e o manto na frente e uma pedra roxa está decorando cada extremidade. Por fim, a insígnia do esquadrão está localizada no centro de trás do manto. Quando menino, Fuegoreon tem cabelos curtos e veste uma camisa escura e de mangas curtas com um design de cor clara ao longo das bordas e as mangas. Quando jovem, Fuegoreon tem o cabelo mais curto, que ele amarra com uma banda. Além disso, ele não ostenta o símbolo em forma de diamante em sua testa ainda. Seu traje é semelhante ao que ele usa como adulto, mas a camisa tem mangas curtas. Theresa and Fuego.png|Fuegoreon como uma criança sendo negligenciada pela Irmã Teresa Fuegoreon OP 1.png|Fuegoreon e seu nome manuscrito visto na primeira abertura Personalidade Fuegoreon é uma pessoa justa que julga as pessoas do seu verdadeiro valor em vez de seu status social. Este lado dele é visto quando ele está defendendo Asta da opressão da Casa Silva ao argumentar com eles que Asta foi trazido por Julius Novachrono, o que significa que o Rei Mago reconheceu seu valor. Além disso, seu ato também mostra sua visão da justiça onde ele não aguenta e fica em silêncio quando alguém está sendo oprimido, independentemente do motivo ou do status do agressor. Fuegoreon também mostrou ter uma personalidade carismática que se traduz em sua capacidade de liderança. Ele é capaz de se encarregar rapidamente de uma situação e implantar ordens em conformidade, como dar várias ordens dos Cavaleiros depois de ter sido informado de que a Capital Real está sendo invadida. Fuegoreon também é muito calmo e recolhido em situações terríveis. Ele é capaz de analisar e encontrar as fraquezas de seu oponente, mesmo quando se defende contra uma explosão de ataques. Além disso, Fuegoreon é um homem sábio com uma mentalidade absurda onde ele imediatamente gritaria qualquer um que perca o foco em uma situação importante. Sua sabedoria pode ser vista quando ele está disposto a consultar Noelle Silva depois que ela foi humilhada por seus irmãos, independentemente de sua reputação dentro da comunidade nobre. Por fim, como um nobre, Fuegoreon ainda é um homem orgulhoso, onde ele poderia facilmente ser irritado com o menor incômodo, como quando Nozel Silva lhe deu uma observação condescendente. Biografia Fuegoreon nasceu como o filho mais velho da Casa Vermillion. Ele passa a maior parte de sua infância e início da idade adulta ao lado de seu irmão mais novo. Ele desenvolve um forte vínculo com o último como ele o treina para melhorar sua habilidade. Ele é instruído em magia pela irmã Theresa. Enquanto isso, Fuegoreon também forja uma rivalidade com um de seus parentes distantes, Nozel Silva. O relacionamento é preservado, mesmo depois que ambos são induzidos em seu respectivo esquadrão dos Cavaleiros Mágicos. Em uma história paralela em sua juventude, ele e seus irmãos foram para um vale. Mereoleona disse que se eles jogassem Leopold que tinha três anos de idade no fundo disso e ele ser capaz de subir, ele será um menino forte. no entanto, Fuegoreon discorda e decide treinar Leopold. Um dia, Fuegoreon se marca com um símbolo em forma de diamante em sua testa enquanto ele prometeu se tornar o próximo Rei Mago. Quando Leopold lhe pergunta, ele lhe explica o peso do símbolo dentro de sua família. Durante seu mandato como capitão do esquadrão dos Reis Leões Carmesins, Fuegoreon atende um dos exames de entrada dos Cavaleiros Mágicos, onde Rades, um plebeu, é o mago de melhor desempenho do exame. Seis anos depois, depois de impedir uma invasão estrangeira, Fuegoreon retorna a Capital Real com Julius Novachrono e outros capitães dos Cavaleiros Mágicos. Eles são recebidos com alegria e saudações dos cidadãos da Nobre Região. Seis meses depois, Fuegoreon atende um Exame de Entrada dos Cavaleiros Mágicos no qual Asta e Yuno estão participando, junto com seu irmão mais novo. Durante o exame, Fuegoreon fica curioso sobre o motivo por trás da incapacidade de Asta de voar usando a vassoura que lhe foi dada. No final do exame, Fuegoreon recruta um dos participantes em seus ranks, solicita Yuno e ignora Asta antes de sair do local. Algum tempo depois, Fuegoreon é convidado para uma Cerimônia de Conferência de Meritos de Guerra que honraria seu irmão na sede dos Cavaleiros Mágicos. Enquanto eles estão esperando por Julius no local, o referido Rei Mago chega enquanto trazem 5 cavaleiros jovens junto com ele para participar também da cerimônia. No final da cerimônia, Fuegoreon prossegue em participar de um banquete de comemoração que o Rei Mago preparou. Depois que Julius sai do saão do banquete, a situação vai mal quando vários cavaleiros estão entrando em choque com os cavaleiros trazidos por Julius. Vendo que o conflito está indo para a pior possibilidade quando Nozel entra para repreender Asta, o capitão dos Reis Leões Carmesins rapidamente impede seu capitão companheiro de atacar um jovem Cavaleiro Mágico. Fuegoreon tenta argumentar com ele dizendo que Julius, que o trouxe para a cerimônia, já deve ter reconhecido o valor de Asta. Infelizmente, a tensão entre os capitães sobe quando Nozel retalia insultando passivamente a família de Fuegoreon. Como ambos os capitães liberam uma pressão hostil de poder mágico, alguém entra no corredor e informa aos cavaleiros que a capital real foi invadida. Ao ouvir o relatório, Fuegoreon conduz imediatamente uma reunião de estratégia com os outros Cavaleiros para compreender a situação. No momento em que Leopold Vermillion sai do corredor para seguir Asta, Fuegoreon rapidamente se encarrega da situação e entrega ordens aos Cavaleiros. Ele também se prepara para sair, enquanto ele leva Noelle Silva com ele e tenta acompanhar seu irmão. Chegando ao Distrito Norte da Capital Real, depois de recuperar Leopold, os três estão imediatamente cercados por um exército de cadáveres. Percebendo que seus inimigos já estão mortos, Fuegoreon prossegue em dizimar todos com seus feitiços de fogo. Durante a luta, Fuegoreon também consegue salvar Noelle do ataque dos cadáveres quando percebe que sua mente não está no campo de batalha. Ele imediatamente se aproxima dela e repreende-a pelo comportamento dela, ao mesmo tempo que lhe dá algumas palavras de encorajamento. Mais tarde, depois de observar que Asta está lutando contra seu oponente, Fuegoreon imediatamente interfere na luta incinerando o cadáver do mago, "Alfred". Ele então assegura a Asta que ele deu um bom esforço ao louvar sua tenacidade. O capitão dos Reis Leões Carmesins então proclama o jovem Cavaleiro como seu rival também devido à ambição do último de se tornar o próximo Rei Mago antes de se preparar para lutar contra Rades. Posteriormente, Fuegoreon consegue evitar que Asta se exagere antes de questionar Rades sobre sua razão de invadir a Capital Real. Fuegoreon então o lembra de um exame de entrada dos Cavaleiro Mágico há seis anos, depois que Rades revela sua identidade. Como ele não concorda com o motivo de Rades pelo ataque, o capitão dos Reis Leões Carmesins começa seu ataque a Rades depois que ele verificou seu irmãozinho. Para sua surpresa, o novo cadáver de Rades, "Carl", é capaz de suportar seu ataque com seu feitiço mágico de defesa. À medida que a luta continua, Fuegoreon também pede a Asta que assista a sua luta e aprenda algo com isso. Enquanto aparentemente sendo encurralado pelo ataque de "Carl", Fuegoreon desencadeia um ataque que incinera facilmente "Carl". Ele então inicia um discurso que encoraja Leopold e Noelle a derrotar seu oponente enquanto esmaga o espírito de luta de Rades. Depois disso, Fuegoreon impede imediatamente Rades com sua magia depois que Leopold e Noelle derrotaram seu último cadáver. Ao confiscar o grimório de Rades, Fuegoreon descobre que Rades só é capaz de usar um único feitiço. Mais uma vez, Fuegoreon questiona Rades do verdadeiro objetivo de seu grupo em que o último revela que ele é seu alvo desde o início. Naquele momento, Fuegoreon de repente é teletransportado para um local desconhecido onde ele encontra uma pessoa inesperada. Depois de um tempo, Fuegoreon é enviado de volta ao Royal Capital enquanto ele está inconsciente e perdeu o braço direito. À medida que seu grimório começa a desintegrar-se, Noelle tenta desesperadamente impedir o sangramento de Fuegoreon e impedi-lo de morrer. Quando os outros Cavaleiros Mágicos chegam à sua localização, Mimosa Vermillion continua a curá-lo depois que os inimigos escaparam. No entanto, sua prima descobre que suas habilidades não são suficientes para curar Fuegoreon e sugerem os Cavaleiros para levá-lo a uma enfermaria médica. Fuegoreon é então levado para a enfermaria ao lado de seu irmão, onde é curado por vários magos. Infelizmente, eles não têm certeza se o nobre recuperará sua consciência enquanto ele fica dormindo após o término do tratamento. Sua irmã mais velha, Mereoleona, o substitui como capitão. Parentes Poderes Magia *'Magia de Fogo': Fuegoreon usa essa forma de magia para manipular o elemento de fogo. Fuegoreon tem um alto grau de domínio sobre esse feitiço onde ele pode concentrar uma quantidade elevada de fogo para aumentar seu poder ofensivo. Fuegoreon easily defeats Carl.png|Sol Linea *'Magia de Criação': Fuegoreon usa essa forma de magia para criar várias entidades baseadas em fogo. Ele tem uma inclinação para criar um leão de fogo quando luta contra seus oponentes. Fuegoreon taking Noelle to battlefield.png|Sem nome de feitiço de leão de fogo Fuegoreon great fire lion roar.png|Leo Rugiens Fuegoreon ignis columna.png|Coluna de fogo *'Magia de Restrição': Fuegoreon usa essa forma de magia para conter seus oponentes com fogo. Rades restrained by Leo Palma.png|Palma do Leão Habilidades *'Poder Mágico Imenso': Como nobre e capitão de um esquadrão dos Cavaleiros Mágicos, Fuegoreon possui uma imensa quantidade de Poder Mágico. Ele pode criar uma pressão intensa ao redor dos seus arredores apenas de liberá-lo e manifestar um grande leão do Poder Mágico. Equipamento *'Grimório': Fuegoreon possui um grimório que contém magias mágicas baseadas em fogo. O grimório tem capas vermelhas com um design de flores intrincado, que está decorando a borda de suas tampas e um ornamento de folhas dispostas em forma de sol no centro das capas. Além disso, uma insígnia de trevo de três folhas está localizada no centro da capa frontal. Fuegoreon grimoire.png|Grimório de Fuegoreon Lutas *Fuegoreon Vermillion vs Rades: Vencedor Eventos *Declaração de Ascensão *Invasão de Mortos-Vivos *Assassinato de Fuegoreon Vermillion Citações Notáveis *''"Ser fraco não é nada de que se envergonhar... Ficar fraco é!!"'' 「恥ずべきは弱い者ではない... 弱いままの者だ!!"Hazubeki wa yowai monode wanai... Yowai mama no monoda!!"」 Trivia *Seu nome pode ser pronunciado como fuego león, que é espanhol para "leão de fogo". *O design do grimório de Fuegoreon é o plano de fundo para a capa do Volume 3. *Suas coisas favoritas são longas em banhos públicos e pessoas com ambição. *Fuegoreon é o sétimo personagem mais musculoso. *Fuegoreon ficou em nono lugar na primeira pesquisa de popularidade. Navegação Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Humano Categoria:Reis Leões Carmesins membros Categoria:Casa Vermillion Categoria:Cavaleiros Mágicos